poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Diesel scolds Den, Dart and Paxton/Diesel gets stuck in a crate
This is how Diesel scolds Den, Dart and Paxton and Diesel gets stuck in a crate goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. the Dieselworks, Diesel has problems of his own Diesel: You should've known that it was Thomas pulling you and not me. his horns Does that sound like a steamie's whistle? Peep, peep! Paxton: It is very hard to hear when you're under a crate, Diesel. Dart: Or to see. Diesel: Stop making excuses! one of the crates, Ryvine and Rothbart looks at Diesel Diesel: If I was under a crate, I'd be able to... looks up and a crate falls on him Diesel: Ow! Den, Dart and Paxton laugh Get it off! Get it off! Ryvine Sparkle: crazily That's a good plan I came up with, Rothbart. turntable lowers and Diesel is gone Ryvine Sparkle: There he goes. Bye bye forever. Rothbart: Yeah. Den: Wow. Dart: He's disappeared. Paxton: He really is full of surprises. Diesel: No, I'm not! looks up and sees Diesel, stuck in the crate, dangling in the air Diesel: Get me down! Get me down! Rothbart: No more Mr. Nice Guy. No siree! crane drops Diesel onto the floor Diesel: Ouch! grunts Get me out of here! Rothbart: We will get you out of here, Diesel. On the way to another island. Diesel: Rothbart? Den and Paxton laugh some more until they hear Diesel bump into something Diesel: Ooh! Ow! Ryvine Sparkle: Ok, Diesel. Can you tell me and my friend where is Odette? Rothbart: And when you do, Sunset will be onto our side and Odette, will be mine. blows his horn twice for "Never!" Twivne: Never is here. laughs then sighs Rothbart: You think you can impersonate Diesel, Ryvine? nods Twivive: What about Diesel? Where shall he send him? looks at Rothbart as the song Grizzle's Bad starts playing Rothbart: You make the Big Bad Wolf seem sweet~ Makuta: We make the Witch bow to us~ Ryvine Sparkle: We're just mean and greedy to the bone~ Nothing makes us madder then a happy bear~ Who shares~ Grizzle: Who care?!~ Rothbart: You don't want trouble?~ Best leave us alone~ Grizzle: ALONE!! Rothbart: Rothbart's bad!~ Odette loving Derek really make me mad!~ Rothbart's bad~ Look..~ Grizzle: Out~ He's the king of everything that's~ Nasty, loud and rude~ Rothbart: Princess Odette, I'm coming after you~ Ryvine Sparkle: at the camera It's true, folks. Rothbart: Rothbart's bad!~ Odette loving Derek really make me mad!~ Rothbart's bad~ Look..~ Ryvine and Rothbart: Out~ break Grizzle: Revenge on Ryan and Oopsy will be mine! Rothbart: Princess Odette and everything her father have will belong to me!! Ryvine Sparkle: And we will rule Equestria and every world... FOREVER!!! Rothbart: Rothbart's bad!~ Odette loving Derek really make me mad!~ Rothbart's bad~ Look...~ Ryvine and Grizzle: Out~ laughs Dart and Paxton look at each other in worry Grizzle: How did you became friends with Rothbart, Ryvine? Rothbart tells him, Den, Dart and Paxton sneak off without them noticing Den: Did they see us? Dart: No. Who are those two with the bear? looks at Ryvine and Rothbart Paxton: Ryvine Sparkle and his friend Rothbart. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer